Cards
Cards are the base of Undercards. They are everything you use to make a deck with 25 cards, play and reach your objective: to defeat the opponent. There are 2 kind of cards: Monsters and Spells. When beginning a game, you are shown 3 cards from your deck. You can choose any amount of them to put back in your deck. Afterwards, you draw as many new cards to have your starting hand of 3 cards (though the same cards can be redrawn because of this). At the start of your turn, you (normally) draw a card to from your deck to your hand. You can hold up to 7 cards in your hand. If you draw another, it's instantly removed from the game. To play a card, you must pay its cost, shown on the top right of the card in blue. To play a card depends on the kind. Spells simply need to be dragged to the board and, if you have a targetable effect, choose the target. Monsters need to be dragged to a board slot specifically and will be placed there. Targetable Magic effects will let you choose the same way you use spells. As of Season 42, All cards now have a Deltarune trim around it and not a UT trim. Monsters Monster cards are the predominant type of card in Undercards, and the bigger half of the game's base gameplay features. You would normally want more monsters than spells in a deck. Monsters are cards that fill your hand just like spells, although while spells have instant effects, monsters require a space on your board to use of which you have 4. When placing one down, it may already trigger an effect like spells do. There are primairly "Magic" effects. Afterwards, they become allies of you to use to attack enemy monsters and the opponent directly for as long as they live. Monsters have a small red number on the bottom left and a small green number on the bottom right of the card. These indicate their ATK and HP respectively, which are self-explainatory. Whenever a monster attacks another monster however, the defending monster will deal its own amount of ATK back at the attacker. This is called a "counter-attack". When a monster is damaged, its HP will turn yellow. If it drops to 0, it dies and is added to your Dustpile. Many monsters have different kind of effects, many of which also trigger at different points. As said before, "Magic" effects will activate when you play the monster. But most other abilities activate while it is on the board instead, like at the start or end of your turn. Some effects will even trigger the moment said monster dies. For the full list of different Abilities, check this page. Generated monsters (those with a Green Rarity Icon) are usually only obtainable by craftable monsters with effects that specifically give those monsters. Because of this, cards like Lamp are unable to give such cards. Before Beta 30.0 introduced the Generated Rarity, these cards were usually the same rarity as that of the monster that gave them. However, this still made them not obtainable by most other means, not even Igloo. Spells Spell cards, although less in number than monster cards, are equally essential, since their effects are instant like Magic effects, have very powerful effects and don't need space on your board to use. The only downside is that they have no use beyond that as they have no stats. Craftable Spells are restricted to a specific Class, which is easy to notice due to their name being in the color associated to said Class. The sprite is often also said or a similar color. There are equal amount of spells of each Rarity for each Class: * 3 Common (1 of which is a Basic) * 3 Rare * 2 Epic There aren't any craftable Deltarune-based spells. Generated Spells have a colorless name and sprite, just like monsters. This is because they don't belong to a Class, but rather are given to you by a monster itself. These spells are also unobtainable by most other means, like Trader Temmie, Snowdin Sign and the Arcane Scepter Artifact (though the latter still triggers its effect from using one). Spells also can have keywords that would normally be from monsters, such as Turbo (as in the Mines) or Start of turn (as in Hyper Goner). Start of turn occurs on your hand instead of in board. Rarities All cards have rarities. They generally define how much of the same card you have, or may have in a deck prior to a game: - You can use up to 3 of the same Common card per deck. There are 112 of them, and they have the highest chance to get in packs. They cost 40 dust and can be disenchanted for 5 dust. - The maximum for the same Rare card is also 3, but there are only 97 of them. They are, too, rarer to find in packs. They cost 100 dust and can be disenchanted for 20 dust. - You can use up to 2 of the same Epic card and there are 44 of them. They are rarer to find than Rare or Common cards, and are the highest rarity for spells. They cost 400 dust and can be disenchanted for 100 dust. - You can use 1 of each Legendary card in a deck. Since Epic is the highest spell rarity, this rarity consists of 16 monsters. Whenever a Legendary card is played, a section of their theme plays. They cost 1600 dust and can be disenchanted for 400 dust. - You can use 1 Determination card per deck. They are extremely rare and it's highly unlikely to encounter one in a pack. Just like Legendary cards, a theme plays when you play one. There are only 6 Determination monsters. To directly obtain a Determination card, you must use 4 Determination fragments by ranking to at least RUBY IV or logging in for 28 days in a sequence. - Generated cards can only be created in-game via other cards or artifacts. They cannot be crafted, disenchanted, or obtained in packs, and there are 30 of them. Gaster Blaster and Load are the only spells (and the only Generated cards) that play a "theme" when cast. Generated cards are only Shiny if they are created by another Shiny card. - Basic cards are the cards all new players gain by default at the start of the game. There are always 3 copies of them which can't be crafted, disenchanted or unpacked. However, shiny Base cards can be crafted and disenchanted like Common cards. During gameplay, they also function the same as Common cards. Shiny Cards Shiny versions of cards are rarer to find in packs and cost and sell for more dust. The number of shiny cards you can have by default is separated from the number of normal cards (3 normal and 3 shiny Common cards without counting in Auto disenchant), however the number you can put on a deck remains the same. Although their appearance is more appealing, the difference between normal and shiny cards is purely visual and do not have other effects or privileges. * Common and Base shiny cards cost 400 dust and disenchant for 40 dust. * Rare shiny cards cost 800 dust and disenchant for 100 dust. * Epic shiny cards cost 1600 dust and disenchant for 400 dust. * Legendary shiny monsters cost 3200 dust and disenchant for 1600 dust. * Shiny Determination cards only are summoned after you own one of all other Determination monsters. They disenchant for 4 Determination fragments. All Cards Below is a full table containing all cards in Undercards, from spells, to monsters, to cards that were removed or replaced from the game prior to Version 30. This table should soon be updated to Version 30. |-|Effect Cards Effect Cards __NOEDITSECTION__ Determination Will to Fight, Resurrection, Knife, Another Chance, Same Fate, Hyper Goner and Last Dream. Patience Protection, Slowing, Fridge, Cold Winter, Defrosting, Snow Storm and Brain Freeze. Bravery Assault, Strength, Froggit Trio, Aaron's Secret, Penetration, Final Charge and Acceleration. Integrity Break, Fortune, Investment, Expulsion, Shopping, Cloning and Inflation. Perseverance Poison, Worsening, Spider Web, Pollutant Gas, Termination, Contamination and Brain Shift. Kindness Force of Nature, Heal, Pie, Feast, Soothing, Longevity and Test of Will. Justice Punishment, Strafe, Shootout, Explosion, Undyne's Spears, Headshot and Multi Shot. |-|Monster Cards Monster Cards Tiny Froggit, Dummy, Snowman, Annoying Dog (summons Dog Residue), Froggit, Migosp, Moldsmal, Monster Kid, Loox, Mad Dummy, Moldbygg, Napstablook, Shyren, Temmie, Vegetoid, Whimsun, Candy Dish, Bridge Seed, Shambling Mass, Dog Food, Chilldrake, Doggo, Flowey, Ice Cap, Ice, Lesser Dog, Memory Head, Migospel, Moldessa, Parsnik, Snowdrake, Snowdrake's Mom, Vulkin, Aaron, Alphys, Burgerpants, Bob, Jerry, Madjick, Pyrope, Elder Puzzler, Manticore, Dogamy, Dogaressa, Mettaton, Reaper Bird, Whimsalot, Woshua, Red Bird, Asriel, Vulkin's Cloud, Big Bomb, Endogeny, Final Froggit, Dancer Mettaton (Summons Mettabots), Lemon Bread, Disco Ball, Innkeeper, Mettaton Ex, So Sorry (summons Doodlebogs), Toriel, Gaster (summons Gaster Blasters), Gyftrot, Muffet, Sans (summons Gaster Blasters), Tsunderplane, Astigmatism, Greater Dog, Royal Guard 1, Royal Guard 2, Knight Knight, Papyrus, Undyne, Glyde, Asgore, Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk, Chara, Nacarat Jester, Sad Customer, Muffet's Pet, Grillby, The Heroine, Rock (creates Pebble upon death), Everyman, Mettaton NEO, Ice Wolf (summons Ice), Glad Dummy, Small Bird, Spider, Gaster Follower 1, Gaster Follower 2, Gaster Follower 3, Goner Kid, Omega Flowey (summons Load spell), Janitor, Onion San, Clam Girl, Catty, Bratty, Clam Boy, River Person, MTT Fountain, Sad Dragon, Echo Fish, Dog House, Diamond Boy 1, Diamond Boy 2, Politics Bear, Gift Bear (summons gifts), Cactus, Crazy Bun, Bunbun (summons Bun), Big Bob, Lamp, Snow Poff, Scarf Mouse, Garbage, Trader Temmie, Angel of Death (Summons the Lost Souls), Nice Cream Guy, Mad Mew Mew, Receptionist and Oni. |-|Replaced/Decommissioned Cards Replaced/Decommissioned Cards: Sharing, Heal Delivery